Cleaned the sheets
by PromiscuousPeasant
Summary: Just read.


SophiexBiana

This story is a tribute to the late(and great) BlowjobBabe. Her smut brought a smile to my face. You all pushed her out. I hate you for that.

Sophie finished almost all of her homework, but needed a little help with her elementalism practice. She went upstairs to get help, but when she was there, she heard groans and moans coming from her parents bedroom. She ran into their room without knocking, her chest tightening, what she saw would never leave her memory. Edaline's tongue was in Grady's hair, and Grady's tongue was cleaning up her face. They get sad Sophie see them give eachother the sex. Sophie SCREAAAAAAMED. She used her telekinesis to move her naked parents into her room, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see their genitals. Sophie sent them with perfect aim and grace, but she wished that she hadn't. Sophie SCREAAAAAAMED again. Sophie called Biana on her imparter, "BIANAYNAYNYANYA! IM SO TRAUMATIZED! COME OVER!"

"It must be serious if you can't spell my name right. It must be serious if you can't spell my name right. It must be serious if you can't spell my name right. I'll be there." Biana said. She appeared behind Sophie, having been following her invisibly the whole time. She grabbed Biana's teeth and back flipped onto her parents bed.

"MMMM Sophie thooose are some STIIICKY sheeets."

Sophie SCREAAAAAAMED. Again. "Biana, help me clean these sheets girl."

"Yasss Sophie I loveeeeee cleaning sheets. My parents sheets always smell like Fitz."

"Awwwwww Fitz a little baby and your parents are pedophiles haHAAAAA"

"GURL you know it YASSSSS now we gotta clean some ssheetsssessseee,...,.,.,.,.,..,...,..'mmm'mmm"

THEY CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEETS CLEANED THE SHEEnTS AND DRIED IT

"Aughhhhrigjt aughruiiiiight we finished cleaning them sheets"

"GRAAAAH SHET CLEAN"

"OH I LOVE THAT BIANA"

"You like that?;)"

"YAH GURL I LOVE THAT.

That's referring to the left boob grab, not the grah. They made out like two old men in a car crash.

"Ehhhhhh I've been having these feelings for a loooooooong time girl."

"I thank Fitz and Kef like me."

"Shieeeeeet you wanna have a foursome?"

"Bag girl love only you"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Boobella let's take it down a step"

"Okay, Bianaboobs(CREDIT TO BLOWJOB BABE LUV YA GIRL)"

Sophie went down a step on the staircase in the laundry room.

"That's not what I meant YOUu UstPID HOOOOOOO"

Sophie jumps into bianas arms, but she was hallucinating, so she jumps down the stairs.

She then teleports into BIANYANYNYNYNYNAs room. She looks for her panties and begins sniffing them. Fitz runs into the room and yells "WHAT THE FRICKING FRICK WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCENEEESEESESESESS?!"

"My actions don't have consequences actually, I'm a god, you're just a peasant. You'll do what I say, so take off your shirt."

Fitz takes off his shirt uncontrollably by Sophie's incredible interrogation skills. Then his pants.

"Sophie says: Fitz that's a big boi right there. Wanna make out?"

"W-what whwhehwhat?!"

Sophie stopped hallucinating. Bianca was in her underwear. doraaaaaa. Mmmmm Sophie you're good kisser have you been practicing on my brother? Uh I mean

"Sophie you're good kisser have you been practicing on my brother? And keefe…"

"BITCH I UNDERSTAND HIM. HE NEEDS ME. YOU JUST HO"

Bianca let's out a BIANYNYNYNYAAA SCREAAAAAAAAMED.

"BISH I GOT A CURSH ON EM SINCE I WAS LIKE 9999999999 you jus...you jus a thirteen crush ho" they continued to furiously smash their meat lips together.

"BINABYANAHATANYNYA HERES MY TRYMO CARD" Sophie places her trump card on the desk. Pot of gadgets. Pot of gadgets says:"BIANA LIKES KEEFE AND TAM AND DEX. BUT ONLY TWO LINK BACK TO HER IN THE SPIRIT WORKD."

"Omg Sophie who should I choose dex or tan?"

They continued to smash their lip lemons together

"NAH FAM YOU SHOULD CHOOSE ME"

"YOU HO IM SERIOUS RIGHT NOW"

"SO AM I BIANYANYNYNYNYNA"

" k"

Then they had big big boom boom shakalaka anal sex.

Fitz: Sophie, I've liked you or loved you for a longgggggg time.

Sophie:but I'm your little sister

Fitz:yeah but I didn't mean it

Sophie now Bianca: But in your little sister

Fitz:EXPELLIARMUS

The make out. When their lips touched literal earthquakes happened all around the world. Fitz kisses her neck and unbuttons her blouse. Sophie already ripped off Fitz's pants and shirt, and then Grady took a picture, and then sent it to Alden, and then Alden SCREAAAAAAAMed, and then he COULDNT BELIEEEEEEEEVE, and then he ate his TREEEEEEEEEEE, and then Sophie was naked and put fitz on the bed, and then give Fitz the sex.

The end. WE WERE WILD AND FLOURESCRNT CONE HONE TO MA HARTTTTTTTTT UHHHHH.


End file.
